


pretty odd

by hothamandcheeseday



Series: south park! at the disco [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Cabin Fic, Cabin tings lmao, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I am so sorry, Kenny Dies, LGBTQ Character, Lots of Crying, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, Recreational Drug Use, Red is so far in the closet she’s basically Tom Cruise, Sex, Smut, They are in a cabin, mentions of coming out, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothamandcheeseday/pseuds/hothamandcheeseday
Summary: the fall after high school, stan and his band hit the road for a chance to isolate themselves from the real world and focus on themselves and their music.it does not go well.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Red, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: south park! at the disco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058174
Kudos: 4





	1. we’re so starving

“Oh, how it's been so long  
We’re so sorry we've been gone  
We were busy writing songs for  
You”

it’s halloween night when stan brings up a second album in the cabin they had rented for the winter, to spend their gap year together working on music, dressed in a very shitty rendition of beetlejuice to wendy’s lydia deetz. he’s not the one who picked out the costume, but he’s not complaining. seeing wendy in fishnets is enough to make him weak..

he’s drunk as hell, on his fourth beer when he drunkenly exclaims, “we should write a second album!”

kyle looks over, him and cartman in matching monsters inc onesies. it was cartman’s idea to dress like sully and mike, and kyle wasn’t going to complain. it was their first halloween together as an official couple, and cartman had already posted a cute pic of them on instagram.

red also peers up, dressed in a slutty raisin’s girl costume, leaning against kenny, making out with him passionately. he was also in a raisin’s girl costume, his shorts a bit shorter than red’s. they had yet to make their social media posts.

red’s had been trying to get with heidi for awhile, but it’s didn’t work out. she hopes it does in the future, eventually, her mind going back to that night less than a year ago. it was the last time she had ever talked to heidi. but her and kenny have been together for a few months. she loves him so much, he loves her just as much, and he knows she likes girls too. he means the world to her. they had already taken up bebe’s double date offer multiple times.

“you want to?” kenny asks, breaking away from red and dragging her towards the drunk group.

“hell yeah!” stan giggles, wrapping an arm around wendy’s waist, “and we could write it in here.”

he motions towards the cabin walls surrounding them, knowing they would be here for awhile. late april was the month they rented it out to, using a bit of everyone’s savings from childhood. they would be going to college the next year, but they just wanted one last year as kids, one last year to make it alright.

“a cabin album?” red asks, swatting away kenny’s roaming hand and staring at stan with wide eyes, “you guys have no idea the shit i’ve been writing. i’ve been listening to the beatles nonstop.”

she rushes up to her and kenny’s shared bedroom, whipping out a notebook beaten and wrinkled from use. it’s filled to the brim with writings, written in red’s scrambled, sloppy handwriting. it reminds stan of his teenage prescription to xanax, pills he’s kept in his cabinet and never used.

she flips through a few pages, blushing at a few love notes she’s written. stan could see names of past lovers and a lot of poems about kenny. those two did seem very much in love, it seemed.

she stops at a page with the words “behind the sea” on the top, letting stan skim the page with wide eyes. red was such a poet. it was insane how much emotion she put into her writings.

“holy shit,” stan gasped, handing red back her journal, “red, you are a poet.”

red beamed proudly, and kenny slips an arm around her waist.

“the best poet,” kenny teased, pressing a kiss onto red’s cheek. if anyone thought stan and wendy were bad, they hadn’t seen red and kenny.

cartman lets out a groan, and the couple pulls apart, composing themselves quickly.

“our first song should be like a mock apology,” kyle explains, sitting down on the couch and drawing everyone’s attention, “like a “sorry it’s taken so damn long to write this, here’s the album”, or is that too bitchy?”

red giggles.

“it’s kind of our brand to be bitchy,” red explains, “i got a death threat a few days ago. something about how we aren’t releasing music fast enough. as if we are “starving” them of music.”

the group chuckles at the idea of that.

“sorry we were gone so long, we were busy writing songs for you,” stan notes, and that’s when he knew he shouldn’t of mentioned a second album.


	2. nine in the afternoon

“We’re feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon”

it’s a friday afternoon, a rerun of FRIENDS playing on the bunny ear tv in the cabin living room, the air foggy and clouded with smoke from kenny’s bong, the same bong he spent five city wok checks to buy from an adult store in south park mall, back when he dragged red into that store to help him choose. kenny walked out with a bong and red walked out with a vibrator.

stan and wendy were out getting groceries, but it didn’t phase them anyway. stan only preferred to smoke when wendy wasn’t around. weed made her nervous, and no one really knew why.

cartman passes the bong to red, who takes a giant hit off the weed. he’s impressed by her intake. she can get stoned off one hit. it was just a perk of dating kenny mccormick, who was voted in high school as ‘most likely to come to school high’, which he often did.

speaking of kenny, he went to the bathroom over a half hour ago and he hasn’t returned since. red thinks he’s sick. he always gets a bit nauseous when he’s high. 

stan and wendy come in through the garage, holding several bags of essentials, stan with two gallons of milk and wendy with a bag of bread. stan nudges the door shut with his heel and passes through the stoners into the kitchen, wendy soon follows, wrinkling her nose. 

“move you flat ho!” cartman shrieks, and wendy jumps in shock, quickly scampering by so that cartman can check out courteney cox once again, “i’m trying to watch hot women on the tv.”

stan gives cartman a grimace.

“hey, i happen to really love her tits,” stan argues back, smirking a bit as wendy groans.

“so do i,” red whispers under her breath, but everyone seems to hear and laugh as wendy passes by them once again to use the bathroom, dropping off her bag of bread and eggs in the kitchen with stan.

“gwendolyn,” cartman mumbles, but wendy seems to hear him, as she pokes her head around the corner with a scowl.

“eric,” she replies, giving him a death stare that could’ve executed him if she tried, before going back to what was originally doing.

it all goes silent, the stoned group fixated on the tv. a new episode had just begun and cartman was really into it, until they hear a shriek coming from the other side of the cabin, in wendy’s direction.

wendy stands in the doorframe, wiping tears from her eyes, her shoulders shaking with each breath. she looked terrified beyond compare.

“wendy, baby, what’s wrong?” stan asked, coming up to his girlfriend and placing both hands on her shoulders to steady her, “what happened?”

“it’s kenny,” wendy sobbed, her hands shaking, her entire body weak and breaking, “something’s wrong with kenny.”

everyone glanced at each other for a moment, before scampering up and following wendy to the bathroom.

he was lying on the ground, unanimated. he was clearly dead, his mouth foaming with his own spit and an empty bottle of opioids next to him. wendy’s trembling next to him, attempting to shake him awake, just to see if there was still life inside of him. his eyes were still open, blue piercing orbs staring off into nothingness.

“he’s fine,” red stated, staring at his corpse blankly, bending down to smack him, “he’s just dead.”

his head shook at the movement of red’s hand against his skin, but he was still unconscious. she pried his eyelids open to stare into his blue eyes, but this didn’t blink, and sunk back closed when she moved her hands. he was definitely dead.

red stood back up and made her way back to the living room, the t-shirt that was kenny’s hung limply on her lithe frame, and wendy could tell, barely through tears, that she wasn’t wearing pants underneath.

wendy and the rest of the group soon followed her, going back to their original positions. kyle whispers a “bastards” under his breath, which causes stan to chuckle, but wendy elbows her boyfriend in the ribs. the black haired girl was still a bit on edge after finding kenny in the bathroom, but she didn’t think much about it.

“is he gonna be okay?” wendy asks stan, leaning on his shoulder and clutching his bicep.

stan glances back at wendy with red rimmed eyes, signifying his high.

“yeah, he’s always gonna be fine, he’s kenny mccormick,” stan reassures her, “he’s eaten manatee liver before.”

she wrinkles her nose in disgust, and stan kisses it away, watching her squirm away as his lips met her nose and her jaw.

he offers her a rip of the bong, but she declines, but knowing wendy, he’ll get her high one day, just not today.

it’s a quarter past seven when the gang notices that it’s dark outside, and kenny’s corpse is still rotting in the bathroom. red explains dreadfully the staring contest they had when she went to piss.

“what time is it?” kyle asked, his eyes red.

the front doorknob jiggles loudly, and everyone turns to face it nervously. who could possibly be there at this hour?

“it’s nine in the afternoon,” kenny explains, walking in through the doorway, his corpse on the bathroom floor now a memory, and his eyes the size of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to get this chapter out quickly so we could get to the good stuff. chapter 3 starts the angst and this one is like the calm before the storm. i plan to update this book very frequently.


	3. she’s a handsome woman

“Go on, grab your hat and fetch a camera  
Go on, film the world before it happens”

“y’know what the guy at the market told me?” red yells as she bursts in the door with a bag of fruit, a kiwi falling from the top of the brown paper bag, the rest of the cabin turns to give her a look.

kenny follows behind her, five bites into a green apple, an apple red had smacked out of his hands multiple times on the drive back to the cabin. 

“he called me a handsome woman,” red groaned, “and then he asked me what cup size i am.”

cartman stifles a laugh through his hand, and wendy gives him a glare so vicious it would’ve knocked him dead if looks could kill.

“yeah he did, i watched him do it,” kenny giggles through a mouthful of apple, coming up to stand right next to his girlfriend, “thirty-six C, right babe?”

red gives him a look, elbowing him in the ribs as she walks towards the kitchen.

“not helping.” 

kenny finds his place at the table, watching the crew play a round of cards against humanity. the weed expansion pack is his favorite pack. but right now, he doesn’t want to play.

“what’s up her ass?” stan asks, referring to the redhead who stomped into the kitchen, and wendy nudged him annoyed.

“definitely not kenny’s dick,” cartman examined, placing his card into the middle of the coffee table face down, “that’s for sure.”

kenny sits down next to him, and if he wasn’t so lost in his own thoughts, he would’ve laughed along with them.

“is her period going swimmingly?” kyle asks kenny, and cartman covers his mouth with his hands as he laughs.

kenny gives both of them a nervous look, and wendy peers up from her cards to ask about the silence filling the room, but notices the way kenny shifts in his seat and knows immediately that something’s not right.

“she's not on her period,” he states, “normally, around this time of the month she would be but..”

he stops, closing his eyes.

“she’s late, like four weeks late,” kenny continued, clasping his hands together to stop them from trembling, “we didn’t just go to the market, we went to get a pregnancy test.”

wendy glances at kenny with worry, with wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip. 

“is she okay?” she asks, holding stan’s hand a bit firmer.

kenny doesn’t know how to answer. but thankfully he doesn’t have to as red comes back into the living room, a box sticking out of the back pocket of her jeans.

“what?” red asked, glaring at kenny because she knows the guy can’t keep his mouth shut for anything.

wendy stands up, clasping her hands together, motioning towards the box in her pocket.

“red, come with me,” wendy ushered, taking the hand of her red-headed friend and pulling her towards the master bathroom.

kenny sat in silence, glancing down. the rest of the boys sat quiet too, but kenny felt so much sadder when he was nervous.

“it’s not what we planned, not what we wanted right now,” kenny sighed into his hands, his tone a bit harsh, “i’m not ready to be a dad.”

stan places a hand on his shoulder and kenny melts into his arms. kenny has always been very comforting to everyone, but now it seems like he needs someone to comfort him.

wendy and red seem to be in the bathroom a long time, and it feels like an hour when wendy exits, standing in the doorway of the living room. red follows behind her, adverting her glance from the group.

“kenny, can you come here, please?” red asked, her voice broken and holding back tears, and kenny immediately knows it isn’t good.

wendy walks back into the living room, glancing at stan and sitting down next to him, squeezing his hand and nodding to what everyone was anticipating. 

kyle goes up to use the bathroom and finds kenny and red, holding each other so close and so gentle, kenny whispering soft words into red’s ear. she seemed to be crying, and kyle immediately knew the answer to the question of the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. shit is about to go down pretty quickly. thanks for reading!!


	4. do you know what i’m seeing?

“I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.”

“no, i’m not getting another one.”

“becca, please, listen to me!”

stan and wendy stood outside red and kenny’s room, ears pressed to the door, listening to the couple argue for what felt like the tenth time today. it was very unlike red and kenny to argue, but, when they did, it was for a good reason. a clearly unwanted pregnancy was a good reason to argue, for them it was.

“you gotten them before. why is this time different?” kenny asks red, whose face is the same shade as her hair and she’s pacing around their bedroom.

“because we were teens!” red shouted, her voice hollow and breaking, “we were seventeen and didn’t think anything could happen from not using a condom. well, shucks ken, life doesn’t work like that anymore. i can’t get an abortion everytime you fail to pull out.”

stan glances at wendy, wide eyes stared back at him.

“can’t you just like...drink a lot or get super high and just let it...die?”

red scoffs.

“absolutely not,” she scoffs in disgust, folding her arms across her chest, “i’m not letting our child die inside of me like that.”

“will you stop calling it our child?” kenny asks, “it’s just a clump of cells that will turn into our child. it’s not our child now.”

“since the day your crusty ass decided to cum inside of me, it’s been our child.”

stan laughs from the other side of the door, and wendy smacks him upside the head.

“so you want to keep it?” kenny asks, and red comes to a halt from her pacing, “is that what you’re saying? it sounds like that’s what your saying.”

red places a hand against her stomach, gently, mindful of the lima bean sized baby inside of her, growing larger and stronger each day. it’s all hitting her now.

“kinda, i don’t know, it wouldn’t be all that bad,” she sighed, a hint of hope in her voice, “would you be mad if i wanted to?”

he sits down on the bed, burying his face in his hands, and she sits down next to him.

“i just don’t think we’re ready,” kenny explains to her, “i think you should get-.”

“i don’t think anyone’s really ready,” red states, mostly to herself, but kenny happens to hear it, “but if you don’t want it, you don’t have to be apart of anything. i-i can do this all by myself.”

kenny stares her down.

“i’m not gonna let you do that,” kenny shakes his head and suddenly she knows her answer, “what do you want, rebecca?”

red gives him a look. he never calls her by her full name unless she’s done something wrong.

“stop using the full name,” red pleaded, sniffling back unshed tears, “y’know, i wish this baby was kevin’s. maybe he wouldn’t be such an asshole about what i wanna do with my body.”

and at that, kenny punches his hand against the wall, making a dent in the wallpaper, and red jumps a foot, backing up nervously, her hands shaking. 

“what the fuck!” kenny yells and red jumps a foot, shaking as he raised his voice. kenny was never one to yell, never one to get mad like this. it was scary, “answer me, what the hell do you want?”

her bottom lip quivers, her eyes widening as he came closer. she’s shaking like a deer in the headlights.

“i want you to stop yelling at me!” red sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut, her fists balled up tightly, “stop, you’re scaring me, kenny.”

he went to reach out and touch her, but she flinched away, and kenny just knew he had fucked up big time.

“red,” kenny whispered, knowing just how broken she was, “i-i’m sor-“

he stops whatever idiotic words could leave his mouth as she opened her eyes, staring at him with red-rimmed pupils.

“when you can learn how to treat the mother of your child, let me know,” red cried, slamming the door behind her.

kenny sunk into the bed, burying his face into his hands. he hated this. he hated getting upset, which he rarely did, but this time felt off. he knew he hurt her the way no one should.

wendy and stan are in the kitchen now, and as red walks in, stan immediately high-tails it to the living room, knowing that his girlfriend has it taken care of from here.

red leans against the counter, her head in her hands, just sobbing. she’s so shaken up, her breathing choppy and her tears coming at a faster pace than moments before.

“red, honey?” wendy starts, watching red completely break right in front of her, “did he hurt you?”

red shakes her head, so thankful that he hadn’t. kenny was not at all abusive, but one day red knows he’s gonna snap and break someone’s neck.

red feels trapped, in her body and in the tiny kitchen, beelining it for the door to the backyard of the cabin. wendy follows her because she doesn’t have anywhere else to be, and knows that her red-headed friend needs some comfort.

once outside, red doubles over and vomits into the grass at her feet, letting out a shaky breath as she composes herself. she mumbles a “holy shit” with a groan, and turns to face wendy, so indescribably distraught.

“he yelled at me,” red sobbed, “h-he’s never yelled at me before.”

her entire body is shaking. she looked so scared, and wendy doesn’t know if she wants to kill kenny or comfort red, but she does the last because she knows it’ll benefit someone. 

“kenny and i don’t fight. we’ve never fought like this,” red explained, wiping the tears from her eyes, “i don’t know what to do.”

“c’mere,” wendy assured, letting red into her arms, “its okay. he’ll come around. he’s kenny mccormick, he can’t stay mad for long.”

red sighed. she was right. kenny was the epitome of a sweetheart, but right now he felt like the devil. if kenny was angry, there was something wrong.

“we’ve talked about this before, the idea of having kids,” red tells wendy, “and he wants kids so badly, but whenever i do end up pregnant, he changes. it’s like reality sets in and he thinks the most viable thing to do is to get rid of it.”

wendy nods, not fully understanding but comforting her anyway. 

“i’ve gotten like three abortions, all because he doesn’t like using condoms.” she explains, and wendy stares at her worried, “they were all when we were seventeen, so none of them are recent, but it still makes me upset that i let him take control over my body and my ovaries. i wanted to keep them.”

wendy closes her eyes.

“i want this so badly, with him, there’s no one else on this planet i wanna do this with,” red sniffles, “but he doesn’t want it. he wants me to get rid of this...baby...i can’t even call it a baby.”

wendy hums as a response, glancing down to stare into red’s eyes.

“you need to do what you want, not what kenny wants,” wendy explains to her, “if you want to keep it, keep it. if you want to get rid of it, go ahead and get an abortion. it’s not just his decision what you want to do. whatever you decide, just know that i, and everyone else here, support you with whatever you want, red.”

red stands straight up, loosening her shoulders and breathing in deeply, but she couldn’t hold in her tears.

“i wanna keep it,” red sobbed, sniffling through her words, “i don’t know why but i feel like it’s fate. like there’s a reason i got pregnant now. i’ve always wanted to have kids, maybe this is the universe telling me i should be having kids with him. it’s always been kenny.”

kenny is behind her, and wendy nudged her to show that he’s there, and her eyes widen. she isn’t scared anymore. wendy leaves to go back into the house, and red answers her worries with “i’ll be fine”. she waits for kenny’s words, hopeful, wishing that they would be positive.

“you don’t want it?” kenny repeating what he misheard with tears slowly streaming down his face, dodging her words and holding her hands in his, squeezing it to show her he’s there, and that he’d never leave, “because having a baby with me would just be terrible, wouldn’t it?”

red shook her head, a bit confused as to why he would think that 

“of course not. why would you think that?” red whispered, wiping away the tears from his eyes, “kenny, i want to keep it. i love you more than anything.”

“but what about hei-“

“no, i don’t love her anymore, if i still loved her, we wouldn’t be here right now, talking about the idea of a baby,” red explained, “kenny, i love you so fucking much. i would be so honored to have your child, if that’s what you want.”

“it’s more than what i want,” he croaks, his voice hushed, “with you.”

her head bows down.

“i’m sorry for yelling at you,” kenny whispers, holding her hands, “sometimes i wish i hadn’t fallen in love with you, because you deserve so much better than me.”

red glanced up at him.

“no, kenny, don’t put yourself down like that,” she tells him, stroking his face which he neglected to shave, “this is a really scary change, it’s okay to be scared. a-and, if you wanna back out at any time, i-i can do this all on my own.”

kenny notices the way her voice wobbles, how it becomes tight in her throat as she chokes back tears. 

“don’t think like that,” he replies, kissing her forehead, “i’m not going anywhere.”

red leans her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

“do you know what i’m seeing when i look at you?” kenny asked red, who gives him the softest look, “i see a girl who’s scared to be scared, who’s grown up taught to be strong, but she doesn’t know that she’s broken.”

she glanced to the side for a second, tears burning her eyes as she held them back.

“i just don’t want to trap you,” red explained, “i don’t want to be one of those homewreckers, not like my mom.”

kenny shakes his head.

“you’re not trapping me,” he tells her, pulling her into his arms, “i want this baby just as much as you do.”

she giggles, close to tears.

“aw ken.”

as he kisses the top of red’s forehead, kenny wonders exactly what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been one of my favorites to write. i applogize for making kenny an asshole, but i promise he’ll make up for it. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> finally, the second book is here! this has been the hardest and most soul crushing book to write out of the series. this book involves a lot of angst and trauma that i can’t really reveal without spoiling the rest of the book, and it is ALOT to unpack. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
